Star Trek: Unknown
by Autumnstar15
Summary: When the small landing party, checking an unknown planet, is beam up only to find themselves in another universe, now they have to learn to get along with their selves and find away back to their universe. Autumn starts to see that she fits into this universe better then her own. Will Autumn go back with her friends or will she stay? Will they even make it back to their universe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first cross fan fiction so I really hope this works.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Treks**

Chapter One: A Tragic Loss

"Christopher, just take her. I want her to have a normal life instead of being on Vulcan."

"Silvok, she is your daughter. You should raise her."

"Chris, I was given a vulcan name to fit in. But she will not fit in being a human girl. Sarek said there is no way she will learn anything on Vulcan."

"Her mother is Vulcan, so does that mean that she is part Vulcan too."

"Christopher, just take her."

Silvok hand a little baby girl over to a man with brownish blonde hair in a black uniform from the academy. The baby girl started to cry and the man didn't know what to do. So he put his hand over the baby girl and she grabbed his finger which made her stop crying.

 _Eighteen Years later_

"Autumn time to get up for school," yelled the man with brownish blonde hair from across the house.

"I am already up, Admiral Pike and here is your breakfast. Hope you wanted toast and eggs, because that is what I made," said a young Vulcan girl making two plates.

"Where did you learn to cook? I have never taught you. Glad to see that you are ready to start at the academy," clucked Admiral Pike sitting down at the table.

"You forget that Uncle Scotty use to cook for us. He taught me a bit about cooking," exclaimed Autumn, "We are going to be late so hurry up."

Autumn grab her and Admiral Pike's bags and rushing to the door of the house. She rushed into the room that her class was in to see all different types of species of alien in it. Autumn's green eyes scanned the room and saw a seat in the back away from the others. She sat down in the seat and opened her book, which Admiral Pike had given her. Autumn was not a very sociable girl because she had just grown up with Admiral Pike and her Uncle Scotty.

"Who might you be? I have never seen you around the academy. By the way my name is Uhura and this is Jaylah," said a girl with dark skin putting her hand out.

"Hello, nice to meet you two. I am Autumn," replied Autumn shaking Uhura hand.

"Would you like to hang out with us tonight? There is a party for new students starting and everyone that is new is invited. Plus there is a boy that you might like," said Uhura, "Jaylah is not much of a talker at first but she will warm up to you."

"Yeah, I will meet you guys there or you can to come my house," said Autumn.

 _That Night_

"Autumn, hurry up or we are going to be late," yelled Uhura.

"I am coming. Admiral Pike, how do I look?" questioned Autumn spinning in her new dress.

"You look amazing. I want you to be back before three," replied Admiral Pike.

"Okay, bye love you. Hey Uhura, where is Jaylah?"

"She is staying late at the academy with Instructor Scott. This is going to be fun," exclaimed Uhura opening the door to the club, "You are going to like him. He is totally your type of guy."

"He is in my class plus Kirk really doesn't seem my type of guys. You just want him to leave you alone."

"Hello, Uhura. Who might you be?" asked handsome brown haired young man.

"My name is Autumn! What's yours?"

"Leonard McCoy, but my friends call me Bones. Uhura if you don't mind, I am going to steal Autumn for the night. What kind of drink do you want, Autumn?" asked McCoy.

"Sure, some scotch please. Uhura, I am going to hang out with Bones," responded Autumn excitedly following McCoy.

"So Autumn, tell me about yourself. If I may ask why did you pick scotch? You don't seem to be that type of girl," asked McCoy getting the bartender's attention.

"Well, my adopted father is actually Admiral Pike and he told me that I have an uncle that is Scottish so I tried scotch once and liked it. I really don't remember him at all. I am in the high class at the academy for science and medical. Now tell me about yourself," explained Autumn.

"I am a country doctor that lost the whole world in a divorce. I was twenty-one when that happened, so now I am here at Starfleet. My story doesn't sound as interesting as yours. Oh great here comes Jim," said McCoy rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Bones. Autumn, what are you doing with Bones? Is he bothering you?" asked Kirk, "She suppose to be hanging out with Uhura and me."

"Sorry, Jim but I asked if she wanted a drink so we sat down and started to talk to each other. It was my fault. If you want you can sit down and hang out with us tonight," mumbled McCoy ordering him another beer.

After that night, Autumn started to hang out with McCoy and Jim a lot more. The three of them grow very close to each other, but McCoy and Autumn had a closer relationship. They saw each other as brother and sister. Admiral Pike enjoyed having McCoy around because he could see Autumn being more sociable than before meet him. Autumn felt like she didn't fit in at the academy being an Admiral's daughter. Jaylah and Uhura were the only friends she had. On graduation day and Autumn was excited but she didn't want to see her friends go to space without her. She decided to stay on Earth for one more year as an instructor.

"Autumn, I will be back in a year. I wish you would come with us but this is your choice. Jim, tell Admiral Pike I will be there in a minute," whispered McCoy wrapping his arms around Autumn not wanting to let her go.

"Bones, promise me that you will call me when you can," said Autumn.

"I promise I will," promised McCoy.

 _A year later_

"Captain, Admiral Drake wishes to see us when we get back to Earth spacedock," reported a pointy eared young man.

"Thank you for the info, Spock. What is it, Bones?" asked Kirk.

"Jim, when we get back to the space dock, I want to go see Autumn. See how the year has treated her."

"Bones go ahead and go. The Admiral only really needs to see Spock and me. You haven't seen or talked to her in a year so she must be very worried."

"Jim, I can't thank you enough."

As the Enterprise connected to the dock, McCoy rushed to the transporter room. Spock and Kirk entered a large room where a man dress in a grey and white uniform was standing at the window. The man turned to speak to Kirk and Spock. McCoy snuck into his sister's classroom, where she was clean the blackboard. He walked up behind her very quietly grabbing her arm and pulling her around the desk.

"Bones, you're back!" cried Autumn wrapping her arms around McCoy.

"Autumn! I am glad to be back from space. How has Admiral Pike been?"

"He is good, but right now he is at a meeting with the Vulcan and Andorian Ambassadors on Vulcan. He should be back tonight because he said he had something important to tell me."

McCoy and Autumn went to the pizza place on the academy campus then went to Autumn's apartment. Meanwhile Kirk and Spock sat down across from Admiral Drake, who was grabbing a bunch of papers.

"Kirk, Admiral Pike was killed at the ambassador meeting on Vulcan when a group of Andorian rebels attacked. I am sorry," said the Admiral.

"Does Autumn know about it yet?" asked Kirk.

"No, she doesn't. We were waiting for her captain to come back. Meaning Kirk, you are the one to tell her the news," said the Admiral, "Admiral Pike was suppose to tell her tonight about being a crew member of the Enterprise."

Kirk thanked the Admiral for giving him the news and walked out with a look of loss. Spock just followed Kirk without asking any questions. Kirk knocked on the door of Autumn's apartment, and gave Spock a look and told him what happen while waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hello Jim and Spock. It is good to see you guys," said Autumn opening the door with a piece of pizza in the other hand.

"Hello Miss Autumn," replied Spock.

"Spock, Please just call me Autumn. Jim, what's the matter?" asked Autumn.

"Can I speak to you alone, Autumn?"

"Spock, what's the matter with Jim? I have never seen him this way before," asked McCoy raising his eyebrow.

"Admiral Pike was killed by a group of Andorian rebels. Autumn, I am deeply sorry to tell you this. Also I am going to tell you that you are now a crew member of the Enterprise," explained Kirk.

"Why did they kill him? He didn't deserve to die, because he was only there to make sure it went well," yelled Autumn with tears streaming down her cheeks.

McCoy entered Autumn's room to see what the noise was, when he saw Autumn crying he hinted at Jim to leave. McCoy sat down behind Autumn and he gently wrapped his arms around Autumn. Autumn turned around and grabbed McCoy's jacket crying even hard. McCoy could feel Autumn's heart beating really fast, he was getting worried because she was not calming down at all. Spock entered the room walking over to Autumn's bed and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his hand on Autumn's face. Spock started to feel all the emotions running through Autumn, he could feel anger, sadness, fear, and revenge. Autumn tangled her fingers into Spock's free hand and she finally started to calm down so much that she fell asleep in McCoy's arms.

 _The Next Day_

"I want his academy ring," said a baldish man dressed in an admiral uniform.

"But Admiral Marcus," said the man getting the Admiral Pike's belongings.

"That is an order Ensign."

"Yes sir."

Autumn got dressed in her uniform and fixed her hair up. Autumn looked in the mirror waiting to see Admiral Pike behind her smiling. Autumn didn't want to go to the funeral but she need to go. McCoy walked into Autumn's room with Spock behind him. Spock walked up behind Autumn and wrapped his arm around Autumn giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Autumn are you ready to go?" asked McCoy.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know how long I can deal with him being gone, guys," moaned Autumn starting to cry.

"Autumn you have Spock and me. Plus the crew," said McCoy.

"We need to be going. Captain is waiting on us," mentioned Spock holding Autumn's hand.

"Autumn Jewel Pike, may I have a word with you?" asked Admiral Marcus.

"Yes, Admiral Marcus."

"I know Christopher would want you to have his stuff," said Admiral Marcus handing Autumn the box of belongings.

Autumn felt a cold metal chain around her neck. She looked down and saw Admiral Pike's starfleet academy ring around her neck. Autumn walked over to her seat between McCoy and Spock. Autumn gently pushed her hand underneath Spock's hand, who leaned over and kiss Autumn on the cheek. The funeral ended and Spock walked Autumn back to her apartment while McCoy spent time with Kirk and Uhura.


	2. Chapter 2

***Standard disclaimer applies***

Chapter 2: The Other Universe

Autumn lay in her bed staring at the picture of her and Admiral Pike. It had been six months since the death of Admiral Pike; Autumn is still having a hard time accepting that he is gone. Autumn heard the swish sound of her door but she didn't want to see anyone. Spock sat down on the end of Autumn's bed. When he didn't get a response, he crawled up next to Autumn and he wrapped his arms around her. He started messing with her hair to calm her down.

"Autumn, you need to eat. You haven't eaten for days and this is causing your brother to worry. You need to talk to him," mentioned Spock giving Autumn a kiss on the neck.

"I don't want to talk to him. He doesn't understand how much that argument hurt me," exclaimed Autumn. "I wish I grow up on the Vulcan so I didn't have to deal with the human emotions."

"Autumn, just talk to your brother," said Spock getting up from Autumn's bed.

"Fine. I will go talk to him."

Autumn got up from her bed so she can given Spock a hug before he went to work on the bridge. Autumn and Spock parted way so Autumn could speak to her brother about happen about a week ago. She buzzed her brother's room and the door opened when McCoy stepped near it. They sat down on McCoy's bed to have a talk.

"McCoy, I am sorry about the way I have been acting. I have just had a hard time with what you said a week ago."

"Autumn, I was not myself that day. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that because I am also having a hard time, too. I miss talking to him. Promise me that we won't fight anymore," said McCoy.

Over the comm came a quiet Russian accented voice. "Doctor McCoy, you and Autumn are requested to report to the transporter room."

"Thank you, Chekov. We will be there in a few," replied McCoy.

As McCoy and Autumn walked to the transporter room, Autumn spoke. "What is Jim planning?"

McCoy just stared at the turbo lift door, not knowing the answer.

"Bones, Autumn, Just in time. A group will be going down to make peace with the species on the planet," said Kirk. "The group will consist of Spock, Autumn, McCoy, Khan and Chekov."

"Captain Kirk, may I join the landing party? Mr. Scott said I am done in the engine room," said a young ensign girl with very pale white skin.

"No, Jaylah. You need to stay on the ship and help with any repairs that are need," replied Kirk.

"Mr. Scott, energize," ordered Spock.

Jaylah just stood and watched the group turn into particles. When the group land on the planet, there was storms everywhere. The planet was destroying itself and they were in the middle of it all. Spock pulled out his communicator to contact the Enterprise when Autumn pointed out an ion storm coming.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Kirk here, what is it Spock?"

"This planet is destroying itself and there is an ion storm coming. Emergency transport, now."

"Mr. Scott, you heard Spock. Get them out of there!" yelled Kirk.

Mr. Scott started up the transporter and the transporter had a malfunction.

Autumn was the only one that was conscious. She looked around the location only to see that it was a ship like their ship. A man dress in a red uniform walked into the room to see the group. The man walked over to the comm system.

"Lt. Riley to bridge. We have a guest, Captain."

"Riley, I will be there in a minute," boomed a voice through the comm.

"Was that Captain Kirk?" questioned Autumn.

"Yes, it was but how did you know?"

"Lt. Riley, you are dismissed. Spock get Dr. McCoy, I believe we have patients for sick bay. Young girl, who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" said a strong commanding man.

"Captain Kirk, where are we?" asked Autumn standing up and walking toward the Captain.

"We are on our way to Vulcan to return Ambassador Sarek and his Wife," replied Captain Kirk trying to understand what's going on. "Mr. Spock, explain what is going on."

"It seems that they are from another universe. That explains why they are wearing starfleet uniforms," said the Vulcan first officer.

"Captain, I heard there was an unauthorized transport. Who might it b…? Autumn is that you lassie?" asked a brown hair man with a rustic Aberdeen accent.

"Uncle Scotty, it is me. I don't understand what is going on," said Autumn with a confused look on her face.

"Mr. Scott, you know this young girl?" questioned Spock. "How is this possible?"

"Well Mr. Spock, I was working on some ion and something happen. When I woke up, I was on the sidewalk where a young girl was standing over me. That's how I know her. There is more to it but I didn't want to bore you ladies," explained Scotty.

"Doctor McCoy, take these patients to sick bay and make sure they are okay. Autumn if you would come with us," ordered Captain Kirk.

Autumn watched as a group of red shirt crewmen carried out her friend. Uncle Scotty put his arm around Autumn and they followed Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock to an empty room. Scotty and Autumn sat down across from Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk to talk about what was going on.

"Autumn to make this fast and easier on you, Spock will do a vulcan mind meld. This means that he wil-"explained Captain Kirk.

"I know what Vulcan mind meld is because I am part Vulcan. I might not look Vulcan but I am. Go ahead Mr. Spock," interrupted Autumn as Mr. Spock walked around the table.

"Our minds are coming together. Closer, I see what you see, I feel what you feel. Our minds are one," said Mr. Spock.

"We were investigating an unknown planet after a distress signal from it. Spock contacted the ship because the plant was destroying itself and ion storm was coming. Just before we were transported I saw a Romulan looking at us," said Autumn and Mr. Spock at the exact time.

"It seems that the ion storm cause them to be transported here," said Kirk.

Spock broke the mind meld so Autumn could speak. "Captain Kirk, May I see my friends?"

"Yes, you may. Scotty, if you would take Autumn to Sick Bay while Spock and I speak about possibilities," replied Captain Kirk.

"Right this way, Autumn," said Scotty lead Autumn to the turbo lift.

"Hello, Mr. Scott. What brings you here?" asked the brown hair country doctor.

"Bring our guest to see her friends. Doctor McCoy, I think Captain wants you to check her," answered Scotty letting Autumn past to see the others. "I am off to the engine room."

"Spock, are you okay?" asked Autumn grabbing his hand.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy," said Spock.

"They just need to rest right now. Three of them check out fine but that young man over there is very sick. Wait did you just call him Spock? Come this way so I can exam you," mentioned Doctor McCoy as he released Khan, Chekov, and Spock.

"Yes, because that is his name. I am part Vulcan, Doctor. I bet if you compared three of the member of my group to your records, you will see some similarities," explained Autumn.

"Okay. I will have to test that. Please stand here."

Doctor McCoy examined Autumn for any injuries or sickness, but there was nothing really wrong with her. Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk stepped into sick bay to talk to Doctor McCoy. Autumn sat down by her brother to help take care of him. His fever started to rise and Autumn was worried so she got Dr. McCoy who gave him a hypo.

"Autumn… Is that… you? Please… help me…" stuttered McCoy.

"Bones please stay with me! Doctor McCoy, what is causing him to have this sickness?" said Autumn rushing to check the computer.

"Nurse, do a medical check on him again. I want a full lab test again," ordered Doctor McCoy. "I need to know his name please, so I can put this on a record tape."

"His name is Leonard H. McCoy," said Autumn. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Well that is my name and it just surprised me to hear that name," replied Doctor McCoy.

"Doctor McCoy I got those results for the young man. He has larosian virus," explained the Nurse.

"Thank you, Nurse. He will just have to let the virus run its course. I want you to stay with him until the fever stops. Will you do that for me?"asked Doctor McCoy. "I am going to talk to Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk. Just use this communicator to contact me."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy. Bones please get better, I can't lose you too," said Autumn starting to tear up.

Autumn couldn't watch her brother suffer anymore so she did a vulcan mind meld. Spock entered sick bay to check on McCoy and found Autumn lying on the floor next to McCoy's bed. Spock rushed to the comm system in the examination room; he called the bridge to find Doctor McCoy. Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk flew through the sick doors to Autumn who was motionless. An older Vulcan enter the room with Mr. Spock as Doctor McCoy placed Autumn on the bed and the older Vulcan made his way over to the bed. He placed his hand on Autumn's forehead and he began to speak what he saw in Autumn's mind. He saw that she was trying to take some of the suffering away from her brother but it was too much for her. He told the group that was waiting in the hall outside of sick bay.

"She pushed the limit of her ability to take away the pain from the young man in there. She will be fine but she will need to rest," said the older Vulcan.

"Ambassador Sarek, what do you make of this all? I know Mr. Spock has spoke about the guest we have around. Do you believe that they are from another universe?" asked Captain Kirk.

"Logic states that this is possible, Captain. So I do believe that they are, especially the young girl named Autumn. The girl is part Vulcan and she doesn't know much about her home planet. With your permission Captain I wish to stay on the Enterprise to teach the girl our ways on Vulcan," asked Ambassador Sarek.

"I will have to ask Starfleet Ambas-"Captain Kirk was saying before be interrupted by a nurse.

"Doctor McCoy, the young man is awake now. As healthy as can be, sir," said the nurse.

Mr. Spock raised his eyebrow. "Interesting."

 **A/N: I hope you like it so far. Please tell me what you think of it. Each chapter will have a new mission (like the original series) while the group tries to get back to their universe.**


End file.
